


Always

by crizzly__bear



Series: Always [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crizzly__bear/pseuds/crizzly__bear
Summary: Bobby finds a little girl during a hunt and didn’t have the heart to let her go, so he decides to raise her as his own. Sam is instantly enchanted by little Eva, and vice versa. The series follows the two as they grow up together in the hunting world.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: John might be a little OOC and some details of the show may have been altered to fit the story.
> 
> P.S. I wrote this series a long time ago on my tumblr. I said it there, I don't consider myself a writer or anything. I've just had this idea in my head for a while and decided to write it down. So sorry if it's not the greatest. I hope you enjoy anway :)

John Winchester pulled his black Chevy into the familiar driveway.

“Why are we at Bobby’s again?” 8 year old Dean asked his father for the umpteenth time.

John let out a sigh. “I already told you. Bobby needs our help.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t tell me why. Is it for a case?” His older son shot back. John just shook his head in response. All too use to Dean’s curious mind. He couldn’t wait until his oldest son was out of the “ask all questions” stage. He was too young to know about the real world, and the monsters it held.

“Help your brother out of the car, Dean.” John ordered as he exited his car.

“Oh right!” Dean replied and quickly jumped out and opened the back door. “C'mon Sammy! Wake up! We’re here!” He roused his sleeping brother.

Sam opened his hazel eyes slowly. He rubbed the sleep away from his eyes with his chubby fists. “Where are we?” The four year old asked.

“We’re at Uncle Bobby’s.” Dean told his brother excitedly. That seemed to wake Sam up, for he immediately unbuckled his seat belt and jumped out of the car.

“Uncle Bobby’s?! You think he’ll let us put up a tire swing again?” Sam asked as he and his brother made their way to their father who was at the front door already.

Dean shrugged, “You’ll have to ask him.”

The boys’ father knocked on the door. A few seconds went by, before a man opened it. There Bobby stood, complete with his blue hat and flannel. His eyes lit up with recognition as they lay on the three Winchesters in front of him.

“Singer.” John greeted the man with small smile. He reached a hand out to him.

“Winchester.” he shot back and grabbed his outstretched hand. Once they released, Bobby opened the door wider. “Come on in, boys.”

The two boys rushed inside, pushing each other to see who would be the first one to reach the junk filled backyard.

“You two be careful out there!” Bobby called out, just as John yelled, “Dean! Watch your brother!”

The two boys barely got their “yes sir” ’s before they made it out the second door.

When the younglings were out of ear shot, John asked, “So. Where is it?”

Bobby sighed. “The spare bedroom, asleep” he replied, as he made his way toward the said room. John followed close behind. “And, she’s not an "it", she’s a "she” he said gruffly, as he carefully opened the door, revealing a small sleeping figure on the bed.

John peered in to view the sleeping child. “Shit, she’s a she.” He let out a slow breath.

“Yup.” was the other hunter’s response, closing the door gently.

The two made their way into the kitchen. John sat down on the kitchen table, making sure he had a good view of his children playing outside, keeping a close eye on them. Bobby went to his fridge, grabbed two beers and placed an opened one in front of his friend. John nodded his thanks and took a long drag from the bottle. Bobby set his beer on the counter, making his way towards the fridge once again, to grab the ingredients for lunch.

“So, where’d you find her?” John asked the other man, watching him make sandwiches.

Bobby let out a breath before replying, “The freakin’ demon killed her mother. And I couldn’t just leave her there.”

“But now what, Bobby? You’re gunna raise her? Do you even know how to change a diaper?” John asked.

“That’s why I called you! I don’t know jack-shit about raising a kid. You’re the only person I know in our field raising them.” he exclaimed, as he finished cutting the crusts off two sandwiches, knowing the two boys hated it.

“You think I know anything about raising a girl? I have two boys, Bobby! Boys!” he replied to his friend as if he were explaining something to a child.

Bobby finished off the finishing touches of the sandwiches and set them on the table. Two un-crusted ones in front of the empty chairs, and a full one in front of his chair and John’s. “Look, I know it’s crazy. But like I said, I couldn’t just leave her.” He grabbed a knife, and started cutting ham slices into little squares, and cutting the vegetables into bite sized pieces. “I ran into the house, saw the mother holding a knife to her little throat. When the mother noticed me, I saw that her eyes were pitch black. I didn’t think, I just acted. I exorcized it. But the mom was dead a long time ago. The kid was crying her eyes out, my instinct was to pick her up. As soon as I had her in my arms, she stopped. She looked up at me with her big chocolate eyes, and I can see that she trusted me. This little person took one look at me, and I couldn’t- I couldn’t just let her go, John” Bobby pulled out a high chair, and set the cut up food on it as he finished up his story.

John let out a small laugh, “She already has you wrapped around her little finger doesn’t she?”

Bobby’s face broke out in a smile. “You have no idea.”

“Well, I don’t know much about raising kids. I’m doing my best with Sam and Dean, and I constantly think it’s not good enough. But, like you said, I just can’t give em up. My advice for you is just to do your best, man. Do all you can to protect her. You’re welcome to call me if you have any questions. I’m pretty sure I have been through it all with my boys.” John told his friend.

Bobby nodded gratefully, “Thanks. Now go get your boys, I’ll wake up Eva.”

John gave a questioning look, “Eva?”

Bobby smiled, “Her name is Evangeline” he told him before heading toward the spare room.

John just shook his head, thinking that his friend has a long, hard journey in front of him. He went to the opened door leading to the back yard, “Sam! Dean! Lunch is ready!”

Both Sam and Dean dropped their make shift toys they found in the pile of junk, and started racing toward their father. Dean being older and bigger obviously got there first.

“Ha! Beat you again, Sammy!” He teased.

Sam pouted, “It’s only cause your legs are bigger than mine!”

“That’s enough. One day, Sam, it’ll be an equal match. Now go wash your hands and sit at the table. Uncle Bobby has someone he wants you to meet.” John told his kids, successfully avoiding the fight the two kids were about to have.

The boys complied and made their way to the bathroom to wash their hands. John was waiting at the table when Sam and Dean emerged arguing about who knows what as they sat at the table. Dean saw the sandwich and went to reach for it, but his father stopped him.

“Ah-ah! We always have to wait until everyone is at the table” John scolded.

“Yes, sir” was Dean’s automatic reply as he placed his hands into his lap. Sam shot a toothy grin at him finding it funny that his older brother got in trouble. Dean just stuck his tongue out as a response. Sam was about to react when Uncle Bobby came in with the smallest person Sam had ever seen. When he came closer, he realized she was just a baby.

“Boys, this is Evangeline,” Bobby announced, gesturing to the girl in his arms. She was still rubbing her tired eyes with her fists, but then looked up at the mention of her name. Her brown eyes immediately shot to Sam’s hazel ones. And Sam thought they looked like chocolate when it was melted and gooey. He also noted that her dark, curly hair was funny to look at. But funny in good way. The more he thought about it, the more he thought that this girl was the most prettiest thing he’s ever seen.

“Eva, this is Uncle John, Dean, and Sammy” Bobby told the little girl. Eva never took her eyes off Sam’s. She reached her chubby arms out, and cooed out, “Mammy!”

Sam’s eyebrows scrunched together, “Its Sammy” he told the toddler grumpily. Eva just squealed in delight at his voice.

John laughed. “Seems like she already has a crush!” Bobby just shot his friend an exasperated look.

Dean looked disgustingly at the younger toddler, “Ew, she’s drooling.”

Sam didn’t say anything. But his eyes never left hers as Bobby placed her into her high chair. Her eyes leaving Sam’s as the bite-sized food in front of her became more important. She immediately grabbed a piece of the ham and shoved it in her mouth.

Bobby let out a sigh of relief at the sight of her eating. And with that, the boys and the men dug in into their sandwiches.

John noticed his younger son’s silence, and found that he was still staring at the 2 year old. He let out a small smile, “Don’t you dare think about it, Sammy.” He said with a hearty laugh.

Sam blushed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about?”

Bobby sighed, “Aw man, I didn’t think this would start so early” he said playfully, going along with the joke, even though a small part of him was slightly concerned. But the kid was only 4.

Dean finally caught on, “Sammy has a crush! Sammy has a crush!” He sang as he pointed teasingly at his brother.

Sam’s blush deepened, “Shut Up! I do not! She’s just a baby!” he shot back, crossing his little arms, which caused the older boys to start laughing.

Eva just shrieked with laughter upon hearing the other laughs, and pounded at the table.

“Alright, alright. Nuff’ teasing. Let’s finish eating!” John commanded.

Later that evening, John and his boys were preparing for a good night’s rest.

“Okay boys, get ready for bed. We’re leaving bright and early tomorrow.” John told his kids. Both boys followed their father’s command and went into the small bathroom to brush their teeth. Meanwhile, John went to get the guest room ready for him and the boys, and Bobby was putting Eva to sleep in her room. Once Dean and Sam were done, they started making their way to the bedroom they were going to sleep at. But across the bathroom was Eva’s room. Sam made sure his brother was inside the other room before carefully sneaking into Eva’s.

He opened the door slowly and went in. The small lamp on the bedside table illuminated her small face. Sam watched her for a few moments before whispering, “Hey Evee. I just wanted to say that you’re bootiful. That’s what Dean says about our mom. I’m not sure what it means, but I think you’re it. You’re so small, Evee. I bet anything will scare ya. But Dean says that I shouldn’t be afraid cause he can protect me. So you don’t need to be afraid, Evee, cause I’ll always protect ya. I promise. I gotta go before my dad looks for me. Goodnight, Evee.”

Bobby quickly hid himself before Sam opened the door to leave. He didn’t see him, but Bobby could hear everything that little boy said. As sweet as it was, Bobby knew that this boy was going to be a start of a very long journey with his little Eva.


	2. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva asks Sam to marry her. How can he refuse?

Eva was sitting on the floor playing with her array of toys. She had plenty of toys, thanks to the many friends of her daddy. Once news about Eva went out around the hunters, some didn’t hesitate to see the girl that won Bobby Singer’s heart. And with one look into her big brown eyes, she instantly captured theirs. She had dolls from Auntie Elle. She had stuffed animals passed down from Jo. She also had little random toys that Uncle John and Dean found on their adventures.

But her favorite was a stuffed dog given to her by Sam a while back. Eva was still too young to remember, but her daddy told her that Mammy (the nickname she had given Sam since she couldn’t pronounce his name correctly) begged his father to get it for him so he can give it to Eva. When his father asked why, he said:

“So Evee has someone protecting her when I’m not there!”

John had to give in with that explanation. Sam had given the stuffed dog to her the next time the Winchesters visited the Singer’s household. And Eva slept with it every night since then. At the age of 2, Eva didn’t have a big range of vocabulary, so she simply called the dog “Woof.”

That was 3 years ago. Eva, now 5, still a bit too young to understand the sweetness of Sam’s gift. But the dog was her favorite merely because Sam gave it to her.

Sammy was her best friend. Them being the closest in age caused them to be really close, really fast. Whenever the Winchesters stayed over, Eva and Sam immediately clung to each other until the boys had to leave. There were some mornings John would wake up to find Sam missing, and in his heated search would find him in Eva’s bed, curled up next to her, complete with their hands' interlaced together.

The Winchesters were arriving later that day. John caught wind of a case and needed Bobby’s help, as well as a babysitter. Of course, Bobby did not mind watching the rascals. Eva was so excited to see Sam again. She kept asking her dad when they would arrive every five minutes. And his answer was the same, “They’ll be here after lunch, Eva.” Once it reached noon, and Eva asked again for the thousandth time, Bobby had had enough and sent her to her room to play with her toys until they arrived.

Eva was about to pronounce Woof and Dolly, dog and wife when there was a knock on the door.

“Come in.” she called. Her father opened the door and stuck his head in.

“They’re here.” he told her. Eva gasped. She immediately dropped her toys, pushed past her father and ran out to the living room. She saw Uncle John first.

“Hey, baby girl.” John greeted when he saw the curly haired girl. “Baby girl” was the favored nickname given to Eva by the hunters, for the obvious reason of her being the youngest member of the group.

“Hi Uncle John!” she responded, but she completely over looked his open arms. She was on the search for someone else. She went out the front door and her eyes found a mass of brown hair just exiting the black car.

“Mammy!” She screamed, running to him. She knew now how to correctly pronounce Sammy’s name, but the nickname stuck throughout the years.

Sam turned around just in time to wrap his 7 year old arms around her when she ran into him.

“Woah, Evee!” He laughed, barley finding his footing. Another reason why she really like Sam was because he had given her his own nickname. No one else but Sam called her “Evee.”

“I missed you!” She exclaimed while rubbing her face into his neck.

“I missed you too!” Sam replied back, squeezing her tightly.

“Hey! What am I? Chopped liver?” Said a voice behind the duo. Sam instantly let go of Eva. She turned around to find Dean Winchester with his arms crossed in front of his chest and a playful smile on his face.

“Dean-o!” She cried as she jumped on the 11 year old.

Dean caught her easily. “How ya feeling, baby girl?” When Dean heard the adults call Eva that, he decided he was old enough to call her baby girl too.

“Great!” Eva replied, happily.

“I guess I don’t get a hug?” Another voice asked. Dean set her back on the ground when he found that the voice belonged to his father. Eva made her way towards him. John crouched to the ground and she wrapped her arms around his neck once she reached him. John put his arms around her and stood.

“Sorry, Uncle John.” Eva said with a giggle.

“No it’s ok. I know you like Sammy better than me.” John replied, playfully.

“That’s not true!” She told him as she pulled back slightly to look him in the eyes.

“Yah? How would I know? You ran straight to Sam when you heard we got here!” He shot back. Eva knew that she did like Sammy better, but she didn’t want Uncle John to know that!

“Cause! I don’t kiss Mammy!” She exclaimed as she placed a wet peck to John’s lips.

John let out a loud laugh. “Alright, I believe you!” He placed a small kiss to her forehead before setting her down.

“Okay, let’s get everyone inside and settled in.” Bobby said standing at the door way.

“Dean. Sam. Grab our things and set them in our room.” John ordered.

And of course, the boys’ reply was, “Yes, sir.”

“C’mon Eva, let’s go fix up the Winchesters something to eat.” Bobby told his daughter.

She smiled brightly at him. “Okay, Daddy!” She replied, grabbing her dad’s outstretched hand.

As soon as the Winchesters settled in, Bobby and Eva finished heating up the extra burgers from lunch. The 2 boys and their father sat down just as the burgers were being served. As soon as the plates were in front of them, they started to dig in. Bobby sat at the extra chair, and placed Eva in his lap since all the other chairs were taken. Eva didn’t mind. She was happy that she was sitting next to Sam.

“So, you taking Dean with you?” Bobby asked the Winchester father. John had finally told Dean about the supernatural world, and thought it was time for Dean to experience a hunt. It was going to be a simple salt ‘n burn, so John wasn’t too worried.

“Yep! My first hu-” Dean started to say, but was cut off by a glare of his father. Sammy and Eva still had no clue what their parents did for a living. And both John and Bobby wanted to keep it that way for as long as they could. Sam was starting to get suspicious though.

“Yah, I’m taking Dean with me to work. I'ma try and show him the ropes. Actually, ya think we can practice outback?” John asked his friend, casually trying to ask if they can shoot some guns in his junkyard.

Bobby, understanding exactly what his friend was referring to nodded his head, “Course ya can! Sam, would you mind hanging out with Eva inside?” He asked the little boy, not wanting them to be out in the crossfire.

“Sure!” Sam replied. He knew not to question the activities of his father and brother. He knew they would give a really vague answer so he learned to let it go, knowing they would tell him when they wanted to. Plus, he got to play with Evee.

“You want to play in my room, Mammy?” The little girl asked excitedly.

“Sounds good to me!” Sam replied

“You guys can go on. I’ll clean up here” Bobby suggested to the group.

With that everyone stood up, John and Dean heading to the backyard, Sam and Eva going to her room.

Once the two kids reached the room Sam asked, “So, what do you want to play?”

Eva looked around her room thoughtfully, “Uhm,” her eyes found Woof on the floor and she remembered the game she was playing earlier, and it gave her an idea. “I know!” She cried, snapping her fingers.

Sam looked at her expectedly.

“Let’s play pretend!” She exclaimed.

“Oookay. How do we play pretend?” Sam asked, completely new to using his imagination.

"Well, we can pretend to do anything. Like pretend we’re pirates, or ninjas” Eva started, “ooor we can pretend to get married!” she finished off quickly.

Sam’s face scrunched up. “I’d rather pretend we’re pirates.”

“I want to get married!” Eva said determinedly.

“I don’t know. I don’t even know how to get married.” He told her in a small voice.

Eva turned her lips into a pout and opened her eyes really wide. “Please, Mammy?” She said in a tiny voice. Eva was pro at the puppy dog face. She almost always got what she wanted.

Sam groaned, he never could resist her pouty face, “C'mon Evee! You can’t look at me like that! It’s not fair!”

Eva stayed quiet, she made her mouth poutier and even added a bit of a shine in her eyes.

“Fine! Fine!” Sam gave in, “Just stop with the puppy dog eyes.”

“Yay!” Eva cried, as she jumped in joy and wiping the excess liquid from her eyes.

“What do we do first?” Sam asked reluctantly.

Eva put a finger to her chin, “Well, on TV, the man gave the girl a ring! So we’re going to need a ring first!”

“Where are we going to get a ring? I don’t have any money.” Sam said as he turned his pockets inside out to emphasize his point.

“I’m sure we can find something around here” Eva replied, grabbing Sam’s hand in her own, leading him out her room and into her dad’s garage. 

* * *

  
After a couple minutes of rummaging through the junk and scrap metal in Bobby’s garage, Sam held up a piece of a copper wire.

“How bout this?” Sam asked showing the wire.

Eva’s nose scrunched. “It has to be a ring Mammy! You know those circle things that go on your finger!” she explained to the boy.

Sam rolled his eyes. “I know that. I can make this wire into a ring.” he told her in a 'duh’ tone.

Eva’s face turned into curiosity. “Oh. How?”

Instead of answering, Sam looked around until he found a plier in one of the many tool boxes that Bobby owned. Eva followed after him, curiously watching what her friend was doing. He proceeded to bend the wire into a circle and wrap the ends together to make some sort of knot to keep the wire from unraveling. Happy with his work he showed the girl once again.

“How’s this?” He asked, holding the ring up to her.

Eva examined the homemade ring carefully, her eyes squinting. Finally a huge smile made a way to her face. “Its perfect!” she exclaimed.

“C'mon!” she said while grabbing Sam’s hand and dragged him back to her room.

Once they made it back to Eva’s room, Sam turned to face the girl.

“What now?” he asked her.

“Now, you have to ask me to marry you.” Eva told Sam with a shy smile on her face.

“Okay, Evee will-”

“No! you gotta get down on one knee first!” Eva interrupted Sam pushing him down to his knee.

“Alright, alright, sheesh! Its not like I’ve ever done this before.” He grumbled.

“Mammy, cmon!” The girl said impatiently.

Sam sighed then looked up into Eva’s eyes. “Evee, will you marry me?”

Eva smiled once again, “Yes!” She said then held out her hand to Sam. Sam just looked at her hand a bit confused at first, but then reached into his pocket to get the ring and placed it on her middle finger. The ring was a bit big on her, but she thought it fit perfectly.

“Can I get up now?” Sam asked, still on his knee.

“Yep! We can have Woof 'ishiate’ the wedding!” Eva said as she went to get the stuffed dog.

Sam once again looked at the girl with a confused expression. “What does that mean?”

Eva didn’t answer as she placed Woof at the edge of her bed. She grabbed Sam by the shoulders and placed him in front of Woof but facing her.

In a character voice, Eva made Woof say, “Do you 'Sam Winchester’ take 'Eva Singer’ to be your fully wedded wife?”

“Uh” was all that came out of Sam’s mouth.

“Say 'I do’” Eva whispered to Sam.

Sam nodded. “I do.”

Eva grinned in response, and in her character voiced once again asked, “Do you 'Eva’ take Sam to be your fully wedded husband?”

Her eyes met Sam’s as she excitedly said, “I do!”. Sam could see the happiness swim in Eva’s eyes and all of a sudden stopped caring how silly he felt.

But then he heard, “You may now kiss the bride?” and just like that, his embarrassment came back.

“What?!” he asked her loudly as a blush made a way to his cheeks.

“We have to! Its the rules!” Eva told him in an exasperated tone.

“No way! I’m not going to kiss a girl! Ew!” Sam exclaimed while shaking his head rapidly.

Eva’s face fell, the smile that was there immediately vanishing. She looked down to the floor as disappointment rushed through her and tears filled her eyes. Sam suddenly felt really bad. He didn’t mean to make Evee sad. He just didn’t want to kiss a girl. But she wasn’t just any girl, he reasoned with himself. She was Evee.

“Fine.” Sam finally said in a tiny, shy voice.

Eva looked up quickly and smiled brightly. “Really?” she asked.

With red cheeks Sam looked into Eva’s bright eyes. “Really. But..” he started “I don’t know how.” He finished shyly.

A smug smirk made way to Eva’s lips. She finally knew how to do something Sam Winchester didn’t. “I’ll show you.” she assured him.

“First, close your eyes.” She ordered Sam. Sam closed his eyes, nervousness making its way through his body. Then he felt a pair of soft lips touch his and his eyes flew open, seeing a giggling red cheeked Eva. She had her hands pressed to her mouth as the giggles shook her body. Sam couldn’t stop the blush and grin that made their way to his face.

Eva lowered her hands and grabbed his. She looked up into his eyes, and he looked into hers. “See? Wasn’t so bad was it?” she asked.

Sam shook his head in response.

“We can go play pirates now!” Eva told Sam as she ran out her door. Sam laughed, and followed her. He knew no matter what, he would always follow her. 


	3. The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva gets asked out to the school dance but gets stood up. Who will come to save her?

13-year-old Eva quickly made her way into her room, tears streaming down her face.  She slammed her door with a loud bang that echoed throughout the Singer’s household. Eva threw herself face down on her bed and cried into her pillow, not caring if her hair and make-up, that she spent hours on, got ruined. It was all for nothing now.

Bobby knocked on his adopted daughter’s door. “Baby girl? C'mon, open the door.”

“Go away, daddy! Why can’t you just let me wallow in my own self-pity!” Eva yelled back to her father. She just wanted to be left alone. She couldn’t bring herself to explain to her father that she got stood up. The embarrassment all too heavy in her heart.

Bobby did not want his daughter to grow up uneducated, so he enrolled her into a nearby school once she was old enough. All was great until she reached her pre-teen years. Times like this Bobby wished his wife were here to help Eva through her raging female hormones. It would have saved both him and Eva the embarrassment. But Bobby was a survivor, and if it was one thing he learned, it was to improvise.

Tonight was the night of the middle school dance. Eva didn’t really want to go. She didn’t have a dress, nor did she know how to do her make-up. But as more and more girls started getting asked, she was feeling a little bit left out. That was until Timothy Hartford asked her to be his date. Tim was one of the most popular boys in the school. Eva didn’t belong to the losers, she didn’t even belong with the populars, she was just.. there. So Tim asking her had been a huge deal and was an offer she couldn’t refuse. That day, before going home, she made her way to the public library to borrow plenty of magazines on beauty. Eva didn’t really have a mother figure to ask about this stuff. Yeah, there was Auntie Ellen and Jo, but they were too far away, and there was no way her dad would know how to do any of this stuff. So, just like her father, she improvised.

As soon as she got home, she opened the box that was full of make-up and hair tools that were passed down to her by Jo, and started reading her how-to’s. For weeks, she practiced how to do her hair and make-up, and finally managed to make herself look like a decent human being, and not a clown.

There was that one night where she finally mastered how to do her eyeliner. She excitedly went to show her father her accomplishment.

_“Look, Daddy! I did it! And it doesn’t look like I’ve got a black eye! What do you think?” Eva asked her father happily._

_Bobby looked at his daughter. Her hair was carefully curled, and her make-up was put in such a way that enhanced her beauty instead of hiding it. His little girl didn’t look like a little girl. She looked like a little lady. Bobby attempted to clear the lump in his throat before answering._

_“Looks great, baby girl_ _._ _”_ _He_ _told her in a raspy voice as he held back his tears._

_Eva beamed at her father’s approval. “It took me forever! Hopefully, Tim likes it!”_

_Bobby’s eyes darkened at the mention of the boy. His fatherly instincts kicking in. “So there isn’t a chance for me to convince you to not go to this thing?” Bobby asked carefully. He tried before to convince his daughter to not go to the dance, but she wouldn’t budge. She was just as stubborn as he was._

_Eva’s lips pressed together as she shook her head, “No way, Jos_ _è_ _. I worked too hard to back out now_ _.” S_ _he told her father._

_Bobby sighed, “Well, in that case, I guess I should give you this_ _._ _”_ _H_ _e said as he went into his closet. Eva sat down on her father's bed as she waited for him._

_He came out holding a deep purple dress. Eva gasped when she saw it. Bobby’s late wife did not have many curves, to begin with, and at 13 Eva was an early bloomer, so the dress would fit perfectly on her._

_“It was my wife’s. I think she would’ve wanted you to have it_ _._ _” Bobby told her as he played the dress down carefully in front of his daughter._

_Tears made their way to Eva’s eyes. “Daddy. Its beautiful. You’re sure?”_ _S_ _he asked her father. Eva knew that his former wife was a sensitive subject. He hardly ever brought her up, and Eva just learned to avoid talking about her since it brought a darkness into her father’s eyes that she did not like. But she treasured the moments when he did talk about her._

_“I’m sure_ _,_ _baby girl.”_ _H_ _e said softly, placing the dress into Eva’s arms. Eva threw her hands around her father and gave him a big kiss on his cheek._

_“Thank you so much, daddy!”_

That day felt like so long ago as Eva cried in her dark room, while her father tried to get his daughter to open her door. Eva did her hair and make-up perfect for tonight. The dress had also been a perfect fit and needed only minor alterations that she was able to do on her own. Tim told her he would pick her up exactly at 7 o'clock. So Eva was waiting at her porch at 6:30. 7 became 8, and then 8 became 9. Bobby had to see the heart of his daughter drop as each hour passed by. When Eva finally realized that Tim wasn’t coming, heavy tears fell down from her eyes. Bobby made his way to comfort her, but she pushed passed him and locked herself in her room.

“Eva, please let your dad in. It breaks my heart to see you sad.” Bobby pleaded with her, desperate to make everything better. He wanted to kill that boy for making his daughter cry.

“Daddy, please, just go away.” She pleaded back. Didn’t he understand that she wanted to be left alone. There wasn’t anything he could do to fix this.

She heard her dad sigh. “C'mon, baby girl. I’ve got a surprise for you.” Her dad bargained.

“I don’t want it! Now please, leave me alone!” Eva cried as she hugged her pillow closer to her. She could hear her father sigh as he made his way to leave. She thought he had finally given up when there was another knock on her door.

She was ready to yell at her father once again, but then she heard, “Evee?”

Her heart stopped at that voice. There was only one person in the world who ever called her that. She quickly made her way to her door and wrenched it open. And lo and behold there Sam stood. She gasped as she threw her arms around Sam’s neck, and his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

“Mammy, what are you doing here?” She asked into his neck. She inhaled his familiar scent that she missed so much. It had felt like years rather than months since she last saw him. He apparently felt the same way, as he held her tightly.

Sam laughed into her hair. “Your dad called my dad. Said there was an emergency, and that you needed me. How could we refuse?” Bobby called them around 8, realizing before his daughter what had happened. Luckily, John was just an hour away finishing up a case.

Eva pulled a bit away from Sam to see her father, Dean and John smiling behind him. Her heart filled with warmth for the love she had for these three men. And her eyes filled with tears once again, but this time with happiness.

“Don’t cry, Evee.” Sam told her softly. “We got a dance to go to.”

Eva looked at Sam and just noticed that he was wearing a suit and tie. “What?”

Sam smiled at her confusion. “I’m taking you to the dance! And if I’m not mistaken, the dance ends in an hour, so we better hurry.” He told her.

“Okay.” Eva said in a haze, still overwhelmed with everything that happened.

As soon as Sam started pulling her out the door is when everything kicked in. Eva gasped.

“Wait!” she said as she ran to her bathroom, leaving the boys confused. She fixed her smudged make-up and pat her hair back into place. Once she was satisfied with the way she looked, she made her way back to Sam.

His eyes lit up when her eyes met his. “Okay! I’m ready!” she told him as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door.

Eva was leading Sam to her father’s truck but Sam stopped her. “Hold on! Dean’s gonna drive us.” He explained to her, this time leading her toward the black Impala.

“Oh.” was all she said as she and Sam slipped into the back seat.

Dean opened the driver door and slid in. “Hey kiddies! Ya ready?” He asked them as he started the car.

“Ready!” Both you and Sam replied at the same time.

Bobby looked in through the open window at the driver side. “You watch my baby girl, ya hear me, boy?”

“Dad!” Eva complained, at the same time Sam respectfully answered, “Yes, sir.”

And with that, Dean drove the three of them to the school.

Dean pulled up to the front of the school. “I'll be back in an hour to pick you guys up, okay?” He told the couple.

“Alright. We’ll see you later.” Sam replied to his brother.

Once the Impala was out of sight, Sam turned to Eva, “Ready?” He asked her.

Eva looked at the decorated doors of her school. She can even hear the muffled music. She imagined all of the kids dancing in there, and then she remembered Tim, and she instantly felt the nerves eat at her. Sam, seeing the uncertainty in her eyes touched her cheek lightly. Eva turned to look at Sam.

“Don’t worry, Evee. I’ll be there with you the whole time.” He reassured her. Eva nodded and made her way through the doors with Sam holding her hand.

All eyes were on them when they entered. Eva could practically hear the whispers around the crowded gym. She felt the anxiety creep up again, but Sam grabbed her attention by asking, “You want some punch?”

Eva nodded, grateful to have something parch her dry throat. She and Sam sipped their punch as they huddled into one of the corners of the room, watching the kids dance on the dance floor. All the girl’s eyes seem to be on Sam. Sam, being older than the boys made him taller than them too, which automatically made him eye candy. A group of girls made their way to Sam and Eva. Eva recognized the girl leading as Jennifer. The most popular girls in school. Eva fidgeted nervously.

Sam noticed and asked, “Are you okay?”

Eva was about to respond when Jennifer interrupted, “Hey, I’ve never seen you around before?” she said to Sam in what was supposed to be a flirty voice.

Sam gave the girl a side glance. “Uh, yeah. It’s cause I don’t go here. I’m in high school.”

“You’re in highschool!” she gasped. “What are you doing with her.” she sneered at Eva.

Eva’s eyes narrowed in anger. She was prepared to call that girl out but Sam spoke instead. “She’s my date.”

“Date?!” Jennifer screamed. “You don’t actually want to dance with her do you? I mean she’s..” she paused as she searched for the right word to describe her, “dirty.” she finished.

Eva’s retort stopped at her throat, and her stomach dropped as embarrassment filled her. They often called her dirty because of the dirt and grease smudges that happened to always be on her clothes. She couldn’t help that she lived at a junk yard, stuff just always got on her.

Sam placed a hand around Eva’s waist and pulled her closer to him causing her to be pressed up against his chest. “I want to dance with the most beautiful girl here. Let’s go Evee.” He said as he guided Eva to the dance floor leaving the girls wide mouthed.

Once they reached the dance floor, the band started playing a slow song. Sam placed his hands around Eva’s waist while her arms made their way around his neck. They looked into each other’s eyes as they rocked slowly to the music.

“Did you really mean that?” Eva asked.

Sam reached up to brush a piece of hair away from her face, “Of course I did, Evee. I think you’re the most beautiful girl in the world.”  he told her with a soft smile.

Eva beamed up at Sam and laid her head against his chest as the slow song finished up. The band started playing more up-beat songs which Eva and Sam happily danced along to. After a while, Eva started to feel warm, so Sam suggested they go outside for some air.

Eva was leading Sam outside when she stopped so suddenly that Sam practically bumped into her.

“Wha-” Sam started asking, but followed Eva’s stare to a group of boys. Eva’s eyes landed on a pre-teen boy in a blue suit. He stared at Eva with amused eyes, as the group of boys pointed and laughed.

Sam looked back to Eva and saw her eyes fill with conflicting emotions. “Is this the guy that stood you up?” He asked her. Tim looked at Sam once he heard him talk, as if he just realized Sam standing there.

Eva nodded. She could practically see the rage rolling off of Sam as he took a step toward the boy. Tim held up his hands in surrender at the same time Eva grabbed Sam’s arm, holding him back , “Woah there, big guy. No need to over-react. It was just a dare.”  Tim said, thinking that it would make the situation better, but instead poked at the sleeping bear. Tim attempted to look non- threatened, but Sam towered above him by inches and was more built than this pre-teen. Sam didn’t have any coherent thoughts other than hurting this guy for making his Evee cry.

Sam’s eyes darkened. “I don’t care if it was a dare. I don’t care if they offered you money or threatened to kill your family. You hurt my Evee.” He gently shook Eva off and closed the distance to Tim and the boys, “If I hear that any of you hurt Eva again, I will make sure none of you remember your first name.” he told the group in a soft voice that somehow made it sound more threatening. The other boys seemed to be frozen in terror. Tim’s eyes held fear, but he stepped forward.

“Oh yeah? And how are you going to do that?” he asked Sam in a playful tone as he attempted to size him up.

Sam shook his head at the guy and let out a scoff, realizing that this guy was not worth his or Eva’s time. He turned around to get back to Eva when he heard, “Dang, all that for the dirt girl?” and faster than anyone realized, Sam’s fist collided to Tim’s face.

Everyone around them gasped as Tim fell to the floor, holding his bleeding nose. “Don’t you ever call her that! She would have been the best thing that ever happened to you. Good thing for me, you are too stupid to understand that.” Sam yelled at him. He was going to go for Tim again, but Eva grabbed his arm.

“C'mon Sam!” she pleaded with him. “We gotta go!”

Just then the teachers started coming out of the room to see what the commotion was about. But just in time, a black Impala pulled up to the curb. Eva immediately pulled the seething Sam into the car, and Dean sped off.

“Good timing, Dean.” Eva praised him.

“What happened back there? I thought I was going to have to find you guys,” he asked.

Eva and Sam didn’t say anything. Dean looked over at his brother and noticed him rubbing his knuckles.

“You hit someone?” he accused his brother.

Sam met his older brother’s eyes. “He hurt Evee” was all he said. And Dean just nodded as he understood the situation.

No one said anything else for the rest of the drive, but Eva made sure to keep Sam’s injured hand locked between hers. Sam didn’t mind.

Once they made it back to the Singer’s household. Eva and Sam told their father’s what happened, which earned Sam a pat on the back from the both of them.

John sighed, “Alright kiddos. Time to go. Say you’re goodbyes.” He told his sons.

Everyone stood up as they made their way to the front door. John gave Bobby a handshake and pulled him in into a man hug. He then went over to Eva and kissed her forehead, “Bye, baby girl” he told her, and made his way to the Impala.

Dean hugged Bobby, and placed a small kiss on Eva, just as his father did. “Bye, Singers” he called as he headed to the car.

Sam was last. Bobby shook his hand and said, “Thanks again for watching over my baby girl.”

Sam nodded, “It was not a problem, sir.” He responded. He then turned to Eva. Her eyes filling with tears again, but this time it was because she didn’t want Sam to leave.

Sam opened his arms and she threw herself right into them. “Thank you, Sam. For everything.” she said into his shirt. The use of his first name didn’t go unnoticed. Eva only ever used it when she was telling him something meaningful or very rarely, when she was angry.

Sam nuzzled her hair, “You know, I’d always be there for you.” He placed a kiss on her forehead and let go. She gave him a small wave and he gave her a wink as he turned around to walk to the Impala. He was almost there when he heard,

“Wait!”

Sam turned around and watched Eva run to him. He walked toward her so that she didn’t have to run too far. When they finally met, Eva went on her tip-toes and placed her hands on Sam’s chest as she placed her lips on his. Sam was as surprised as he was when she gave him his first kiss all those years ago. But this time Sam’s eyes fluttered shut, his hands gripped her waist to pulling her closer, and kissed her back with just as much enthusiasm as she. The kiss came with the awkwardness that first kisses held, but still was full of excitement and feeling.

They both pulled away, but kept their foreheads touching. “Bye, Mammy.” she said breathlessly.

He looked into her beautiful brown eyes ,that still reminded him of melted chocolate, “Bye, Evee.”

Once they released each other, Sam watched Eva until she was safely back into her house. With the close of her door, Sam turned around and went into the waiting car. He sat in the back seat and put his seatbelt on, but noticed his father’s and brother’s eyes on him when he looked up.

“What?” he asked them. They looked at each other with smirks and amusement on their face.

“You’re first kiss, huh?” Dean asked smugly, trying to embarrass his brother.

“That’s actually our second.” Sam shot back with a satisfied grin seeing the surprised look on Dean’s face.

 


	4. The Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has been Eva's first for a lot of things. Is it finally time for him to be her first everything?

Eva let out a breath of relief once she parked her old battered truck in her driveway. It had been a long day at school. All she wanted to do was curl up with Woof and take a nice long nap.

It was when she closed the door of her truck that she saw the familiar black car parked next to her. That car meant one thing. She gasped and sprinted in her home searching for her favorite Winchester. She ran into the living room, twisting her head, trying to look everywhere at once. She heard someone clear their throat behind her. Eva whirled around, hoping to see Sam, but instead saw the older brother.

Eva smiled and wrapped Dean in a hug, “Hey, Dean-o. It’s been a while.”

Dean returned her hug, pulling her in tightly. It had been almost a year since the Winchesters were in town. “Hey there, baby girl. I missed you.”

Eva pulled back slightly and smiled up at Dean. “I missed you too.”

“Now, I know I’m not the reason why you ran in here acting like a chicken with it’s head cut off. Sam’s out back with our dads.” Dean told Eva with a knowing look on his face.

Eva blushed but let out a yelp of excitement as she pulled away from Dean and ran out to the yard that they used for target practice.

Even from a distance she could already see the floppy head of hair that she missed so much. “Mammy!” She yelled, not being able to contain her excitement. The three men put down their guns and turned to face the sound of the voice.

Sam turned around just in time to catch Eva as she jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist. So many feelings rushed through them at one time that they couldn’t do anything else but smile at each other, just taking in each other’s presence.

“Hi, Evee.” Sam said, after a few seconds of just staring.

Eva giggled. “You got tall!” She blurted, saying the first thing that came to her mind. Then she finally did what her and Sam had been waiting to do since they had separated. She placed her hands on both sides of Sam’s face and smashed her lips to his. Sam returned the kiss with just as much passion as she.

Sam and Eva had not given a title to what they were to each other. Being in the hunting world made it hard for them to fully be a couple. And the terms “boyfriend” and “girlfriend” sounded inferior to what they were. Sam owned Eva’s heart, and Eva owned Sam’s. It was as simple as that. They talked as much as they could when Sam went on hunts. And when they were together, they wouldn’t leave each other’s side. It wasn’t a typical relationship. But it was theirs, and they wouldn’t have it any other way.

Eva’s hands made their way to Sam’s gorgeous hair, as she turned her face more to deepen the kiss. Sam licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she was about to grant until they heard someone clear their throat roughly, bringing the duo back to reality.

The two instantly pulled away from each other. Sam gently set Eva down but held on to her since she was a bit wobbly from the kiss. She turned her head slowly toward the three other men who watched the entire exchange.

She met Dean’s eyes first, which was filled with amusement mixed with pride for his little brother. Her eyes slid over to Uncle John, who held a similar expression to Dean’s.  And finally, her eyes slid toward her father’s. His face showing just how much he disapproved of his daughter making out with a boy in front of him.

Eva bit her lip. “Sorry, daddy.” She said in a shameful voice.

Bobby rolled his eyes, knowing that he couldn’t stay mad at her. “Just. No kissing in front of me.” He grumbled out, causing Uncle John and Dean to let out a loud laugh. Eva, buried her head into Sam’s chest, effectively hiding her red, embarrassed face. Sam laughed along with his father and brother and squeezed Eva closer to him.

Eva pulled back so she can look at Sam. “What are you guys doing here? Is it for a case?” She asked, changing the subject off of her.

Eva found out about the supernatural world some time ago. Bobby decided it wouldn’t be safe for her to be leaving the house everyday blind. So just like the birds and the bees talk, they had the ghosts and demons talk.

Sam nodded his head. “Yeah. We weren’t sure what we were hunting, so we asked your dad to help us.”

“Did you guys figure it out?” Eva asked.

“Apparently we’re hunting a  _Rougarou._ ”

Eva frowned. She hadn’t heard of that monster yet. “What exactly is that?”

Bobby was the one who answered. “They start out human, for all intents and purpose. About age 30, they start changing – bones shift around, animal instincts kick in. But most of all, they’re hungry. At first, for everything, but then for long pig. Hunger grows in till they can’t fight it, till they got to take themselves a big, juicy chomp and then it happens. They transform completely and fast. One bite’s all it takes – eyes, teeth, skin all turns. No going back, either. They feed once, they’re a monster forever.”  ** _(A/N: definition copied from supernatural wiki)_**

Eva shivered at the explanation. Sam noticed and held her closer to him to provide some comfort. “So, when are we leaving?” She asked her father.

Bobby let out a scoff. “ _We_ are leaving tonight.  _You_ are staying here.”

Eva pulled away from Sam completely to look at her father. “What?! Why?”

“Because, I said so!” Was Bobby’s answer. That caused Eva’s eyes to glower in anger. She didn’t think that was a good enough explanation. She placed her hands on her hips, preparing to fight her father on this.

“Daddy! You’ve been training me for years. I’m ready! You’ve taken me out on hunts before. Why can’t I go on this one?!” Eva argued. She really wanted to go on this one. Especially if Sam was going to go. She didn’t want to miss any time she could spend with him.

Uncle John and Dean both let out a snort as they tried to contain their laughter, finding it funny to see Bobby struggle with his stubborn teenager. John knew exactly what it was like to deal with a teen who wouldn’t listen.

Bobby shot the two of them a piercing look, making them stop their giggles. He took a deep breath and turned to his daughter. “Baby girl. We have no clue what we’re dealing with. I’m not going to let you go on a hunt where we aren’t 100% sure how to kill the thing.” He closed the distance and placed a hand on Eva’s cheek. “You mean too much to me. I can’t take that risk.”

All the anger Eva felt immediately disappeared as she looked into her father’s eyes. She nodded her head in understanding. “Okay, Daddy.” Pulling her father into a hug.

Bobby wrapped his arms around her and said, “Plus, Sam’s staying behind too.”

“What?!” She jumped back in surprise, turning back to face a smirking Sam, and then back to her dad. “Really?!”

“You didn’t think we would leave you alone all by yourself, did you?” Bobby told her.

She looked back at Sam. “Just you and me?”

Sam’s grin grew bigger as he replied, “Just you and me, babe.”

Eva smiled widely, “So, how long will you guys be gone?” She asked, which caused the Winchesters to holler in laughter, while Bobby rolled his eyes.

* * *

“Be careful, alright?” Eva told her father, as the three men started heading out the door.

Bobby turned to face his daughter. “I always am. Now give your dad one last hug before we go.”

Eva immediately went into her dad’s open arms. She inhaled his comforting scent, vowing to never forget it. “Love you, daddy.”

“Love you too, baby girl.” Bobby placed a kiss on Eva’s forehead then pulled away.

“Alright, we’re all set to go.” Dean said as he and his father re-entered the house. They went over to give Sam a hug and give Eva a kiss goodbye.

“We’ll be back in a couple of days. We’ll let you know if we will be gone longer.” John said as they were walking out the door.

Eva and Sam stood by the doorway as they watched the Impala leave. Eva took a deep breath in attempts to calm the anxiety creeping up on her. Sam, sensing her discomfort, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. He was all too familiar with the feeling of watching your loved ones go and not knowing if they would come back. “They’ll be okay.” He told her and placed a small kiss on her temple.

Eva turned around in his arms,  went on her tip toes, and placed a kiss on Sam’s chin since it was the only place she could reach. “I know.” She pulled away and grabbed his hand. “C'mon. I’ll make you dinner.” Eva told Sam as she lead him to the kitchen.

Half an hour later, Eva placed a full plate of homemade food in front of Sam. “Thanks, babe. Looks great!” He complimented her as she turned to get them a drink. This was one of many things he loved about Evee. Sam doesn’t remember what his mother’s cooking tasted like and being on the road meant their diet consisted mainly of diner food, so needless to say, Evee’s cooking was the best he’s ever had.

Eva returned and placed two beers on the table. “Open, please.” She asked Sam with a smile.

Sam gave her a questioning look. “Are you even allowed to drink?” He asked, knowing that Bobby wouldn’t let his 16 year old daughter drink just yet.

She rolled her eyes at her goody-two shoed man. “I won’t tell, if you won’t.”

Sam mirrored her eye roll, but used his keys to open the beers anyway. She smiled her thanks as he handed one to her. They clinked their bottles together, took a sip, and started eating.

Afterwards, the duo were both full and a little buzzed as they sat on the couch in the living room. Eva was half on Sam and half on the couch, her head placed on his chest. Sam had one arm wrapped around her while the other was holding the beer he was sipping. Both were looking into the fire in the fireplace, just enjoying each other’s company.

Eva let out a sigh. “Mammy?” She said in a small voice, breaking the peaceful silence.

“Evee?” Sam replied in a high pitched voice, attempting to mimic Eva.

Eva playfully slapped his chest. “I’m bored!” She cried, extending the ‘o’ sound to emphasize her point.

Sam laughed. “What do you want me to do about that?”

Eva turned her head to look at Sam. “Let’s play a game.”

A small smile made its way to Sam’s face. He was all too used to Eva and her games. “Alright. What game?” He asked.

“Let’s play Truth or Truth!” Eva said excitedly.

“Truth or Truth?” He questioned, not recognizing the game.

“Yeah! It’s like Truth or Dare but we don’t do the dares cause I’m too tired to move.” She explained.

Sam laughed. “Okay. I’m game.”

Eva squealed in excitement and sat up so she can see Sam completely. “Okay. Truth or Truth?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Uh, I don’t know, let me think. Truth?” He said, pretending to really think about it.

Eva laughed and hit him again. “Alright, smartass” she started, and then paused to think of a question, “are you a virgin?” She finished, just as Sam went to take a sip of his beer.

Sam, who was shocked by the question, choked on the beer and started a coughing fit. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand after the fit ended, and then looked at Eva who had an apologetic expression on her face. “Wow, uh, you don’t hold back, do you?” Sam said to Eva who just gave a shrug in response.

Sam took a deep breath before he replied. “No. I am not a virgin.” He told Eva carefully, gauging her reaction.

Eva, who was overcome with jealousy, immediately started asking questions. “What? When? With who? Do I know her?”

Sam gave her an amused look, kind of liking the look of jealousy on her face. “I believe it’s my turn to ask a question.” He told her smugly.

Eva hit Sam on the chest again, now more interested in who was with Sam before her. “Sammy!” She said in a whine, telling him that she wasn’t playing around with this. She couldn’t help the jealousy rising in her. “You tell me right now! Do I know her?”

Since Sam knew Eva better than the back of his hand, he was able to read that this was really bothering her. He placed a hand on her cheek to make sure she was looking at him. “Hey. I’ll tell you the entire story, if you promise to calm down.”

Eva took a deep breath in, held it, counted to 3, and then let it out, all while looking into Sam’s eyes.

“Good?” Sam asked.

She nodded her head. “Good.”

“Alright. It was on two years ago, on my 16th birthday.” Sam started.

“Wait. Never mind, I don’t think I can hear this.” Eva interrupted, while covering her ears, and making her way to stand up.

But before she could, Sam wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her to his lap. “Just listen, babe.”

Eva bit her lip, still feeling queasy about the situation, but nodded her head for him to continue.

Sam decided to go straight to the point. “On my 16th birthday, Dean took me to a highschool party and started telling everyone that it was my birthday. I started talking to this girl who somehow found out that I was a virgin, and decided to give me a  _really_  good birthday present. I was 16. I was drunk. It lasted about 2.5 seconds, and I don’t even remember her name.” He finished, carefully watching Eva’s face.

Eva nibbled on her lip as she contemplated the story. She didn’t like the fact that someone other than her was with Sam, but she also knew that she didn’t control his life, and he was free to do whatever he wanted to. It was also a plus that he didn’t even know her.

She let out the breath she was holding. “I guess that’s okay.”

Sam gave out a small laugh and gave a peck on her lips. “You’re so cute, you know that?”

She rolled her eyes. “Whatever. It’s your turn.”

“Are you a virgin?” He asked, now scared of what her answer would be. He didn’t like the idea of another guy touching his Evee.

Her eyes met Sam’s as she answered, “Yes. I am.”

Sam let out a breath of relief. “That’s good.”

Eva raised an eyebrow. “I’m so glad I got your approval on that.” She said, sarcastically, knowing that this decision was entirely hers to make.

“No, Evee. That’s not how I meant it,” Sam said, shaking his head, as he tried to explain himself. “I just wouldn’t have been able to handle it knowing another guy had touched you.”

That made Eva smile. “If I did, would you have acted like me?”

Sam touched his forehead to hers, “Worse.”

Eva’s smile grew bigger. “Good.”

In response, Sam pulled back and rolled his eyes. “Alright, you go.”

“So, are you going to tell me what you’re hiding from me?” She questioned.

Sam’s eyes shot to hers in surprise. “How did-”

“C'mon, Mammy,” Eva interrupted, “We’ve know each other almost our entire lives. I know when you’re hiding something from me.”

He took a deep breath in and let it out as he mustered up the courage to tell his secret. “I got into Stanford.”

Eva gasped. “Oh my god! Sammy! That’s great!” She said, a laughter of excitement escaping her. “I told you, you could do it! Your dad and Dean must be so proud!”

Sam let out a small forced laugh and gave a quiet, “Yeah.” His eyes staring into the fire.

Eva’s eyes squinted in confusion. “They don’t know, do they?”

Sam looked at Eva, “You’re the first person I told.”

Eva gave a sympathetic look, “Mammy-” she started to say, but Sam pushed Eva off of him, and stood up abruptly.

“I know, I know,” he muttered, running his fingers through his hair as he started pacing in front on the couch where Eva was watching him carefully.

“I know I should have told them. But I just didn’t want to see that look of disappointment on my father’s face.” He stopped his pacing and turned to face Eva, as he said, “I mean, you know how he is!” He started pacing again. “And Dean. How can I leave Dean, after everything he’s done for me?”

He suddenly turned to Eva again, “Ask me to stay.”

“What?” Eva gasped, not entirely sure what he was asking.

Sam got down on his knees in front of her and encased her hands in his bigger ones. He stared deeply into her eyes, “Tell me to stay, Evee. If you asked me to stay, I would. I wouldn’t even think twice about it.”

Eva stared into Sam’s multi-colored eyes. She can see the inner turmoil going through him. She could physically feel the pain he was going through, being torn apart by wanting to do good in his father’s eyes and stay, but also wanting to follow his dreams. Eva squeezed his hands tightly. “I can’t.” She breathed.

Sam looked down at their hands as Eva continued. “This is your dream, Sam. You’ve wanted out for forever. I can’t ask you to give that up. Not for me.”

Sam looked up at Eva, his eyes filled with unshed tears. “But how can I leave all this, Evee? How can I leave  _you_?”

Eva’s eyes filled too. She couldn’t even think about not ever seeing Sam again. He has always been there. Even when he wasn’t, he was one call away. If Sam was going to be out, he was going all the way, which meant no contact.

Sam placed his hands on each side of Eva’s face. “Come with me, Evee. Come to California with me.”

Eva let out a sob. She wanted to say yes. She wanted to leave with Sam, and live a life with him. She wanted to get married, and have babies with him. She wanted it all. “Don’t ask me that, Sam. Don’t ask me to choose between you and Bobby.” Eva said, shaking her head. “I can’t leave him. He’s given me everything, how could I-”

Sam interrupted her with a kiss and placed his forehead on hers. “I know. I’m sorry I asked.” He said, stroking her hair as he apologized. He didn’t want to make her choose. “I just had to try, ya know?”

Eva closed her eyes and nodded her head. “I want to say, yes.”

“I know you do.” He swiped his thumb under one of her eyes, wiping away a tear.

Eva opened her eyes to look at Sam’s. Both communicating silently that the two of them understood what this meant. This could very well be the last time they would be together.

All of a sudden, their lips met together in a searing kiss. Eva pulled on Sam’s shirt, signaling that she wanted him on the couch. Sam obliged and sat next to her, still not breaking the kiss. Eva swung one of her legs over Sam, so that she was now straddling him. Sam’s hands immediately went to her hips and pulled her against him. Both let out a moan at the friction. Eva’s hands tangled into Sam’s hair, pulling him deeper to the kiss.

Sam pulled away first to get more oxygen in his body, and to attempt to clear his mind, but Eva’s lips started making a trail from his cheek, to his jaw, and then to his neck. Sam hummed at the feeling of her soft lips on his sensitive skin. “Babe. What are you doing?” He asked. They have had some heated make-out sessions before, but this felt different.

Eva pulled back to look at Sam. Her hands traveled down and rested on his broad chest. “I want you to be my first.” She told him in a quiet but sure voice.

Sam’s eyebrows shot up. “Are you sure?” He didn’t want to proceed until he knew Evee was absolutely certain about this.

Eva smiled and placed one hand on Sam’s cheek to make sure his attention was on her. “Mammy, you were my first crush and the first guy I ever held hands with. You were my first kiss. You were the first guy to take me out on a date and the first guy I made out with. You were the first guy to break my heart and the first to fix it. You were the first and only guy I have ever loved. I want you to have this first, too.”

Sam looked deeply into Eva’s eyes. He has never felt more love than he did at this very moment. He didn’t think that he could express just how much he loved Eva through his words, so instead, he nodded his head, and slowly laid them both down on the couch. He hovered above her, with one hand supporting his weight, while the other brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

“I love you, Sam Winchester.” Eva told him, as she gripped his shirt tightly in her hands, never wanting to let go.

“I love you, too. My heart belongs to you, Evangeline Singer. Always.” He slowly lowered his head, while Eva closed her eyes in anticipation. Then his lips finally met hers, and for the first and what could be, the last time, Eva and Sam shared her first together.


	5. The Pilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's out. What happens when his dad goes missing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, it may not seem like it to you, but there is quite a gap from chapter 4 to when I started chapter 5. Like a 2 year gap lol I stopped writing it because life happened.. anyway, I recently found this chapter on my google doc. After reading it, I re-read the entire series and fell in love all over again. I don't think I ever finished writing it, but I like where it left off and decided to post it anyway. Hope you enjoy! :)

__

_“_ _Dean_? You scared the crap out of me!”

Dean let’s out a laugh. “That’s ‘cause you’re out of practice.”

Sam grabs Dean’s hand and yanks, slamming his heel into Dean’s back and flips, making Sam on top of Dean.

“Or not.” Dean groans.

Sam taps his brother twice where he’s holding him.

“Get off of me.”

Sam rolls to his feet and pulls Dean up.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“Well, I was looking for a beer.” The older brother joked.

Dean puts his hands on Sam’s shoulders, shakes once, and let’s go.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Sam asks again.

“Okay. All right. We gotta talk.”

“Uh, the phone?”

“If I’d'a called, would you have picked up?”

A blonde woman enters the room and flips the light on. “Sam?”

Sam and Dean turn their heads in unison.

“Jess. Hey. Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jessica.”

Dean looks at her appreciatively.

Jess looks at Sam with a surprised look, “Wait, your brother Dean?”

Jess smiles as Sam nods. Dean grins at her and moves closer.

“Oh, I love the Smurfs.” He starts as he takes in her clothing. Or Lack thereof. “You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother’s league.”

“Just let me put something on.” She says shyly.

Jess turns to go. Deans’ voice stops her. “No, no, no, I wouldn’t dream of it. Seriously”.

Dean goes back over to Sam without taking his eyes off Jess. Sam watches him, his expression stony.

“Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business. But, uh, nice meeting you.”

“No.” Sam goes over to Jess and puts an arm around her. “No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her.”

“Okay.” Dean turns to look at them both straight on. “Um. Dad hasn’t been home in a few days.”

“So he’s working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He’ll stumble back in sooner or later.”

Dean ducks his head and looks back up. And clears his throat. “Dad’s on a  _hunting_  trip. And he hasn’t been home in a few days.”

Suddenly, a body steps out from the shadows of the dark apartment. Being distracted by Dean, Sam failed to notice that there was another person in the room.

Sam’s breath is caught in his throat as he realizes who it is.

“Evie?!” He gasps.

Eva smiles and shyly puts a stray hair behind her ear. “Hiya, Mammy. It’s been a while.”

Sam swallows. Dean coming to him for help was a surprise, but more importantly, he knew that Eva wouldn’t have come if it wasn’t an emergency.

“Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside.” Sam says, never taking his eyes off of Eva.

Eva, knowing that the brothers needed a moment to talk, tore her eyes off of Sam and to the blonde woman next to him. “Uhm, can you show me where the kitchen is? I’d like a glass of water.”

Jess first looked at Sam, but his eyes were still fixed on Eva.

“Sure. Yeah. Follow me.” She said with a smile.

Eva chewed at her lip as she studied the blonde who was currently fixing her a glass of water. Eva couldn’t help but think that this woman, the woman that Sam has been with for the past 2 years, was the complete opposite of her. Jess was tall and slender, whereas, constant diner food and her genetics, left Eva on the curvier side and barely reached 5'4. Jess had cute hair that had a perfect natural curl, most likely from the extra time she had for it.  Eva, not only did she not have enough time to even shampoo her hair, couldn’t even afford extra hair products, which left her with a frizzy mess of waves. The blood and guts of the supernatural probably didn’t help either.

“You don’t have to worry, ya know.” The other woman said, interrupting her thoughts. “Sam’s still in love with you.” Jess told her as she handed over the glass of water.

Eva’s eyes shot to Jess’s. “What?” She asked shocked at what she said.

Jess smiled. “It’s Evie? Right?”

Eva looked back down at the glass  "Eva, actually. Sam’s the only one that calls me that.“

"Right. Of course, Eva. I’m Jess. It’s nice to finally meet you.” Jess said as she stuck out her hand.

Eva looked at it confusingly. She figured Sam would have gotten a girlfriend eventually. It’s not a thought that she particularly enjoyed thinking about. But Eva knew he wanted the full apple pie life. Wife, kids, and a white picket fence. The whole nine. What she didn’t expect was to meet the girl, and she really didn’t expect to be shaking hands with her.

Nonetheless, Eva took her hand.

“Finally?” Eva asked.

Jess let out a small giggle. “Sam talks about you all the time! It’s nice to put a face to the name.”

Jess noticed the peculiar look on Eva’s face. “You look confused.”

“I just- I didn’t think Sam would’ve talked about me.” In all honesty, Eva didn’t know what to think. Of course, they didn’t end in bad terms. It was the complete opposite. Their last night together was a bittersweet moment. It was obviously filled with the heaviness of goodbye, but it was more importantly filled with the love of their first time together and excitement of his new future, despite her not being able to be in it. Being a part of the past he was trying to escape from, she didn’t think she would have been mentioned at all.

Jess gave her a pointed look. “You know, Sam and I were friends before we became what we are now. Actually, I was the one who asked him out.” She laughed ..“and he shot me down.”

Jess continued with her story when Eva stayed silent.

“Throughout our friendship, I got to know him more, and of course, that just made me want him more. And I didn’t exactly hide it. ”

“I promise, there’s a point to this.” Jess added as she saw the scowl that appeared on Eva’s face. Eva just took a deep breath and motioned for her to finish the story.

“One night, we went out drinking with our friends. I was able to get Sam alone, and with a lot of liquid courage running through my veins, I decided I would make a fool of myself one more time.

So I said, 'Look, Sam. I know, you know, I like you. I promise I won’t bring this up again if you tell me why you won’t go out with me’ .You know what he said to me?”

Eva shook her head.

“He said, it wouldn’t be fair. When I asked him what that meant, it took a while for him to respond. I think he was debating about telling me about you or not. But eventually, he explained. He said that, if we were to be anything, he wouldn’t be able to give everything, and that isn’t fair to me. He told me 'I gave my heart to someone long ago, so it isn’t mine to give. Jess, you’re a wonderful person, and you deserve someone who can give you what I can’t.”

Eva let out a small laugh, “That sounds like Sam.” Always thinking of the others before himself.

“Right?!” Jess agreed and laughed with her before she continued.

“Any normal girl probably would have taken his word for it, and would have fled for the hills. I mean, who would want to be with a guy who was in love with someone else. But for some reason, what he said made me fall for him more. Trusting me with that small truth about him, made me see how caring and how loyal this guy is. And I thought to myself, a part of Sam is better than no Sam.

So I told him, 'I am a grown woman. I get to decide what I deserve and don’t deserve. And I’m okay with what you can give me. I bet, what I get from whatever relationship we have, is more than what some other people have in certain marriages. I understand what you’re saying Sam and this my choice’. And so began our weird relationship.”

“My point Eva,” Jess paused until Eva locked eyes with her, “is that, Sam never looked at me the way he looked at you just now. And that is how I know he still loves you. Because I’ve waited 2 years to see that look on his face.”

Eva took a deep breathe in and let it out slowly as she digested what Jess told her. “I think this would have been easier if you were a bitch.”

Jess laughed and Eva laughed along with her.

All in all, she felt more confused because she no longer felt jealous toward Jess. If anything, all she felt was gratitude. Thankful that Sam was able to find someone to love him despite his baggage. So Eva said the only thing she could. “Thank you, Jess.”

She smiled, “You’re welcome.”

Just then, Sam walked in. His eyes shot to Eva first but then to Jess. “Uh, Jess, we need to talk.”

Eva looked back at Jess and gave her a hug. “It was nice meeting you, Jess.”

“Yeah. You too.” she replied, returning the hug.

Jess followed Sam into their bedroom. “So, how long will you be gone?” She asked sitting down on the bed as Sam placed one of his overnight bags on it.

Sam started to throw random articles of clothing in it. “I don’t know.”

“Will you be back for your interview?”

Sam sighed, “I don’t know.”

Jess stayed quiet as Sam finished packing his bag. Once he was done, he sat on the bed with his head in his hands. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He was out. He was doing great. He had friends, he was ace-ing his classes. Just when he let himself believe that this could work.

A hand on his shoulder made him jump, interrupting his thoughts. His eyes met Jess’s. What could he say to her? She sacrificed so much choosing to be with him, even when he couldn’t give in return. He opened his mouth to apologize, but she interrupted him with a shake of her head.

“It’s okay, Sam. I’ll be here if you decide to come back.”  _If,_  not  _when_ , Sam noted.

She grabbed his hand and placed something in it. Sam looked and recognized the small little stuffed dog. Evie had given it to him after their last night together, saying that he’s going to need protection. He smiled at the memory.

He looked at Jess again, and he could see the forgiveness in her eyes. He leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss, “Thank you. For everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I said, I never went beyond these 5 chapters, but idk, maybe if I feel inspired, I'll write more of Eva and Sam. Thanks for reading!


End file.
